


Comely

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [740]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Vance's latest announcement doesn't go over well.





	Comely

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/11/2001 for the word [comely](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/11/comely).
> 
> comely  
> Pleasing or agreeable to the sight; good-looking.  
> Suitable or becoming; proper; agreeable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #393 Clamp-down.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Comely

“After the recent debacle with the bomb in someone's personal belongings on their desk that we still have no idea how long it had been there, I regret to inform you that we have a temporary clamp-down on personal items of any kind on your desks starting tomorrow. Please take home all personal items tonight. Any personal items remaining tomorrow will be confiscated. The only items allowed on or near desks will be purses, jackets, and other items that you carry with you for the day only. No personal belongings can remain behind when you are not present. This includes photographs of any comely family members or strippers or whatever else.” Vance announced.

“Can you believe Vance?” Tony turned to Gibbs. 

“No. I'll take care of this.” Gibbs growled. No way was he taking his pictures of Shannon home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
